Alle Jahre wieder
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Zu Weihnachten trifft Seto jemanden den er schon sehr vermisst hat...ShonenAi
1. Erstes Weihnachten

Do you know it's Christmas time? 

„**Morgen ist Weihnachten" der 13jährige Junge mit den halblangen schwarzen Haaren sah seinen großen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. Es war klar das dieser wieder arbeitete, er arbeitete immer. Wieso auch nicht, für den Bruder des Jungen gab es nichts anderes als seine Arbeit. Selbst was Spaß machen sollte artete in Arbeit aus, sobald es Seto Kaiba anfasste.**

„**Das ist mir bewusst Mokuba" war die brummende Arbeit, der Leiter der Kaiba Corp. sah nach noch nicht mal von seinem Laptop auf. Wie gut nur das sein Bruder nicht sah was darauf stand. Es war eine Liste mit Geschenken die alle verschickt werden mussten. Hundekostüm für Jounouchi, Haartrockner für Honda, ein hübsches Kleid für Anzu und ein anständiger Anzug für Yuugi. Letzteres hatte einen guten Grund. Der alljährliche Weihnachtsempfang seiner Firma stand an und es war immer gut den besten Duell Monsters Spieler dort zu haben. Jedenfalls das letzte Mal, denn im nächsten Jahr müsste Seto höchstens noch sich selbst einladen. Genau, im neuen Jahr würde er Yuugi endlich besiegen und dann konnte er sich auch den Anzug sparen. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, vergessend das Mokuba immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. **

„**Was gibt es da zu grinsen" fragte der Junge neugierig aber noch bevor er etwas sehen konnte hatte Seto den Laptop zugeknallt.  
"Nichts für dich...was wolltest du mir sagen?"  
"Kommst du mit auf den Weihnachtsmarkt?"  
"Nein."  
"Bitte."  
"Nein."  
"Bitte."  
"NEIN!"  
"BITTE!" Mokuba legte einen Blick auf den er nur zu gut kannte. Jous Hundewelpenbettelblick. Dieser Blick der davon zeugte das der Besitzer nicht sonderlich klug war aber trotzdem alles bekommen konnte was er wollte. Seto hasste diesen Blick. Und Mokuba beherrschte ihn perfekt.**

„**Na gut" seufzte er und stand auf, „aber glaub nicht ich würde wegen dir in weihnachtliche Stimmung kommen."  
"So etwas würde ich niemals auch nur erhoffen, Bruderherz" winkte Mokuba während er mit einem Siegerlächeln im Gesicht seinen Mantel umlegte.**

„**Sieh doch mal Seto" Mokuba lief zu einem Stand der Weihnachtsmannmützen verkaufte. Sofort verzog sein Bruder das Gesicht, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Seit einer Stunde lief er schon mit seinem pubertierenden Bruder über den größten Weihnachtsmarkt den er je gesehen hatte, okay er kam ihm mit jeder Minute riesiger vor. Und er langweilte sich zu Tode. Er hatte sogar schon aus Langeweile gegessen. Einen Maiskolben und einen Teller mit gegrillten Pilzen. Nicht das er noch auf die Idee kam einen Schokoladenapfel oder sonstiges zu essen was die Zähne angriff und seinem Ruf schadete. Sein Blick fiel, während er auf seinen Weihnachtsverrückten Bruder wartete, auf einen Stand mit einigen dieser Zuckerfallen.  
i_Nein, aus Seto, pfui_/i, schimpfte er im Gedanken mit sich. Er würde das nicht tun, niemals. Gerade als er wegsehen wollte sah er einen lila-blonden Haarschopf. Etwas größer als er es von Yuugi gewohnt war, aber es konnte nicht sein. Atemu war in seiner Zeit, in Ägypten, er hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen, das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht hatte Yuugi einen Wachstumsschub gemacht. Ganz bestimmt. Okay, er hatte diesen elenden Duell Monsters Champion vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen, und da war er noch klein wie eh und je gewesen.  
Seto rieb sich die Augen aber tatsächlich, jetzt wo sich der Haarschopf vorbeugte um zu bezahlen sah er die leicht dunkle Haut und die merkwürdigen Ohrringe die, so war er sich sicher, irgendwann mal wo hängen bleiben würden. Und dann hätte sich der Träger das halbe Ohr abgerissen. **

**Das war wirklich Atemu, und er kaufte Schokoerdbeeren. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Besonders nicht das dieser Halluzinations-Atemu, es konnte nichts anderes sein, einen dicken Pelzmantel trug, darunter aber eindeutig die Ägyptenkluft.**

„**Ich arbeite zuviel" seufzte der junge Mann und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, er würde wegsehen und dann wieder hin, und dann war die Halluzination sicher weg.**

**Seto sah in Richtung Mokuba und erschrak, sein Bruder trug eine Weihnachtsmütze mit kleinen blinkenden Weihnachtsmännern daran, Seto sah geschockt wieder zum Süßigkeitenstand und stellte fest das der Halluzinations-Atemu vor ihm stand. Mit einem Beutel in der Hand, er grinste frech.**

„**Atemu" kreischte Mokuba hinter Seto auf, das Grinsen des Pharaos wuchs in die Breite.**

**Seto schwieg nur, dann schnappte er nach Luft, das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
"Mokuba" Atemus Miene wurde ernst als er dem erschrockenen Jungen zunickte, „Kaiba."**

„**Was...was...machst du hier" stotterte Mokuba während Seto immer noch nach seiner Stimme und seiner Sprache suchte, allzu weit konnten sie ja nicht gekommen sein.**

„**Oh, weißt du ich wollte euch alle wiedersehen, und irgendwie haben die anderen es geschafft mich hierher zu bringen. Ich habe aber nur drei Tage. Leider. Dann hört der Zauber auf."  
Atemu seufzte leise. Und Seto selbst hörte sich ebenfalls seufzen, aber nicht weil der Pharao nach drei Tagen gehen musste, nein weil er gerade feststellte das dieser schrecklich fror. Seine Zehen waren schon blau angelaufen. Kein Wunder in der Kleidung.**

**Resignierend zog der Leiter der Kaiba Corp. seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über Atemu, dann schnappte er sich Mokubas Weihnachtsmütze und setzte sie Atemu auf.**

„**Mokuba, bring ihn zum Wagen" brummte er, „er soll sich aufwärmen."**

„**Ich hab mich verlaufen" Atemu nickte ernst, als er den heißen Glühwein trank den Seto ihm gebracht hatte, „und als ich dann den Weg gefunden hatte fand ich unterwegs den Weihnachtsmarkt und dachte mir ich kaufe noch ein paar Sachen für Yuugi und die anderen."  
"Schwachsinn" knurrte Seto der Atemu im Auto gegenüber saß. Roland fuhr sie zum Haus von Yuugi damit der frierende Pharao nicht mehr in die Kälte raus musste.**

„**Ich finde das nicht schwachsinnig" zischte Mokuba, „aber wie hast du bezahlt? Wo hast du den Mantel her?"  
"Du weißt ja gar nicht was man hier alles für nur einen Ohrring aus massivem Gold bekommt" seufzte Atemu und deutete auf eins seiner Ohren wo tatsächlich ein Loch frei war.**

„**Wieso hast du dann nicht ein Taxi genommen" wollte Kaiba wissen als sie vor dem Spielegeschäft hielten.**

**Nun wurde Atemu knallrot im Gesicht.**

„**Ist halt lange her...nun, ähm...danke" er wollte aussteigen aber Mokuba hielt ihm am Mantel fest.**

„**Kommst du morgen zur Weihnachtsfeier zu uns" wollte er wissen, Atemu sah zu Seto, der schwieg eisern, es war ihm egal.**

„**Ja" er nickte dann und Seto setzte gedanklich einen Anzug für Atemu auf seine Geschenkliste. Alles für Mokuba, im Grunde tat er alles nur für Mokuba.**

„**Wo willst du hin" Mokuba Kaiba sah Seto Kaiba groß an, normalerweise ging dieser nicht, mit einem mehr oder weniger großen Paket, um kurz vor 23 Uhr zum Parkhaus.**

„**Solltest du jetzt nicht schon schlafen" fragte dieser leicht neugierig. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich für einige Momente auf seine Lippen. Mokuba und in der Weihnachtsnacht schlafen, das war so unmöglich wie die Tatsache das Jounouchi ein gutes Duell hinlegte. Jedenfalls in Setos Augen.**

„**Ach Seto..." sein kleiner Bruder verdrehte seufzend die Augen zur Decke, dann aber änderte er sofort seinen Blick und sah ihn neugierig an:  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Ich muss noch was erledigen" winkte Seto ab und betrat den Lift, **

„**bin bald wieder zurück." Und schon ging die Lifttür zu. Wieso machte er eigentlich so ein Geheimnis daraus? Er brachte doch nur Atemu seinen Anzug, weil der nicht mehr rechtzeitig geliefert werden würde. Okay, er kam wahrscheinlich genau zu Weihnachtsbeginn da an und er war sich sicher alle waren noch wach, aber trotzdem, er hätte ihn auch morgen früh dorthin bringen können.**

**Leise seufzend betrat er das Parkhaus und stieg in sein Auto. Im Grunde war der Anzug ja ein Geschenk, und Geschenke sollten pünktlich abgeliefert werden. Seto war auch in so etwas sehr penibel. Alles musste perfekt sein. Die anderen Geschenke kamen ja auch zur Mitternacht.**

**i_Vielleicht lässt er sich noch zu einem kleinen Duell überreden_/i, dachte er bei sich als er das Parkhaus verließ, er konnte Yuugis Marshmallows einfach nicht mehr sehen. Diese verrückten Karten machten ihn wahnsinnig. Und gegen die anderen kämpfte er nicht, das war unter seinem Niveau.  
Doch Atemu hatte sicher nicht an sein Deck gedacht.**

Wieso strafte das Schicksal ihn eigentlich jedes Mal so sehr? Nicht mal ein kleines Duell war ihm vergönnt. Er sah auf den Sitz neben sich, das konnte nicht wahr sein, er hatte sein Deck auch nicht dabei! Sonst vergaß er es doch nie.

**Es musste da sein. Im Fahren durchsuchte er sein Auto, als letztes sah er unterm Sitz nach, da war es. Mühsam angelte er danach...**

**Keuchend kletterte Seto Kaiba aus dem rauchenden Auto. Alles war ziemlich schnell gegangen, er hatte das Deck gepackt, und hatte sich im nächsten Moment inmitten eines Haufen Mülltonnen wiedergefunden. **

**Totalschaden, aber ihm war nichts passiert, soweit er das selbst einschätzen konnte. Brummend stand er vor seinem Auto, sah auf die Uhr, 23.30 Uhr. Er konnte es noch schaffen. Das Auto ließ er einfach stehen, davon konnte er sich fünfzig kaufen wenn er wollte. Schnell schnappte er das Paket mit dem Anzug und lief los. Okay, es war schwachsinnig, und es war überhaupt nicht seine Art. Aber das musste er irgendwie jetzt tun. Er musste. Anders ging es gar nicht. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu pünktlich bei Atemu vor der Tür zu stehen.**

**Und er schaffte es sogar. Schnaufend stand er um genau 23.55 Uhr vor der Tür des Ladens. Es brannte noch Licht in Yuugis Zimmer, sicher waren die Beiden noch wach. Hatten sich viel zu erzählen.**

**Seto klingelte. Nichts geschah. Er klingelte erneut. Wieder nichts. Okay, anscheinend hatten sie die Klingel abgestellt.**

**Er rief nach Yuugi, warf Steinchen an das Fenster, nichts...das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Knurrend warf er das Paket in den Schnee und wollte schon drauftreten aber dann entschloss er sich doch dagegen. So ein Niveau war schlimmer als sich auf ein Duell mit Anzu herabzulassen. Und selbst das hatte er schon hinter sich, in einem Moment geistiger Abwesenheit und grenzenloser Langweile. Er hatte es danach sehr bereut.**

**(Sie hatte seine drei weißen Drachen mit Raigeki platt gemacht aber am Ende hatte er sie doch besiegt)**

**Er hob das Paket auf und sah hoch zum Fenster, sein Blick fiel auf die Regenrinne, das musste klappen. **

**Das Ding musste abgeliefert werden, immerhin hatte er deswegen sogar einen Unfall gebaut. Okay, es war wegen seinem Deck gewesen...sein Deck! Er hatte es im Auto vergessen.  
Laut aufstöhnend schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Hauswand. Half alles nichts.**

**Knurrend schnappte er sich sein Handy, kaputt...klasse! Das war die schlimmste Weihnachtsnacht seines Lebens.  
Laut knurrend machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben, die Regenrinne raufkletternd. Fast oben angekommen riss die Rinne plötzlich aus der Verankerung, er fiel und als er aufschlug wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.**

„**Kaiba" die angenehm warme Stimme Atemus riss Seto Kaiba aus der Finsternis die ihn erfasst hatte, „Seto...wach auf, bitte." Die Stimme wurde fast flehend. **

„**Atemu" flüsterte er und spürte wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Ein ungewolltes Lächeln, aber er konnte es nicht aufhalten, in diesem Moment fühlte er sich zu schwach dafür.**

„**Das ist das erste Mal das du mich so nennst" freute sich die Stimme leise flüsternd, „bist du okay?"  
Seto machte eine kleine Selbstdiagnose, aber außer heftigen Kopfschmerzen fühlte er sich gut. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen, Atemus Gesicht war genau über ihm. Wie sehr hatte er doch dieses leichte Lächeln vermisst, diese Überlegenheit in seinen Augen. Diese echte Überlegenheit. **

**Zögernd sah er sich um.**

**Er war eindeutig in Yuugis Zimmer. Und schon fand er diesen auch, in einem absolut lächerlichen Pyjama. Wer stand denn schon auf kleine Weihnachtsmänner, in diesem Alter. Atemu trug etwas was er sofort erkannte, den Anzug den er ihm hatte schenken wollen. Und er passte wie angegossen.**

**i _Gut geschätzt_/i lobte Seto sich selbst als er ein Glas Wasser von Yuugi bekam und Atemu ihm half sich aufzusetzen. Und die schwarze Farbe stand ihm eindeutig auch. **

**Gerade wollte Seto einen Schluck Wasser nehmen als er feststellte das er nichts mehr trug außer seine schwarzen Boxershorts. Nach Luft ringend spürte er wie das Blut gefährlich schnell in seinen Kopf schoss.**

„**Wo sind meine Klamotten" fragte er ächzend.**

„**Sie waren nass weil du in eine Pfütze gefallen bist" erklärte Yuugi der gerade mit einem Korb gewaschener Wäsche den Raum durchquerte. Den Mantel kannte er doch. Da war doch noch...entsetzt sah er sich um und entdeckte die kleine Schatulle auf dem Nachttisch neben sich. Schnell nahm er sie an sich, dafür war wirklich noch keine Zeit.**

**Hatte er mindestens eine Stunde geschlafen? Oder eher gesagt, war er solange bewusstlos gewesen?**

**Draußen war es noch dunkel. **

„**Danke für den Anzug" Atemu zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln, „aber wieso hast du ihn gebracht? Du hättest ihn auch schicken können, so wie Yuugis."  
"War zu spät gewesen" winkte Seto ab und zog die Bettdecke so über sich das alles verdeckt war was verdeckt sein sollte, es aber trotzdem nicht wirkte als ob es ihm peinlich wäre.**

„**Wieso hast du nicht einen deiner Leute geschickt" wollte Atemu nun wissen, „wir haben Mokuba angerufen. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht weil man dein Auto gefunden hatte, es sah nicht sehr gut aus. Und dein Deck war darin. Nun, einige haben sich daran bedient aber..."  
"WAS" schrie Kaiba auf.**

„**...Wir konnten die Karten zurückholen" beendete Atemu den Satz, und hielt ihm einige Karten unter die Nase. **

„**Wie lange hab ich geschlafen" fragte Seto verwirrt.**

„**Drei Stunden. Als Mokuba uns sagte das deine Karten weg waren habe ich mich mit Jou gleich auf den Weg gemacht." Stille trat ein, Seto nahm die Karten und drückte sie fast ängstlich an seine Brust. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, verdammt in welchem Irrenhaus war er nur gelandet? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Atemu war so nett zu ihm, Yuugi wusch seine Klamotten und Jounouchi rannte durch die Nacht um seine Karten zurückzuholen.**

**i _Weihnachten halt_/i dachte er missmutig und verzog seufzend das Gesicht. Dann sah er in Atemus dunkle Augen. So schlimm war das ja eigentlich gar nicht, nicht diesmal.**

„**Hier" Seto hielt Atemu die Schatulle hin.**

„**Was ist das" hinter dem Pharao war ein kleines Tor das nur darauf wartete das Atemu hindurch ging.**

„**Weihnachtsgeschenk" er zuckte mit den Schultern und Atemu öffnete es zögernd. Sein Ohrring war darin. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Woher hatte Seto den nur bekommen. Er sah zu den Freunden die da waren um ihn zu verabschieden, einen Moment später drehten sich alle, auch Mokuba, weg. Seto wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah als er plötzlich Atemus Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte.**

„**Nächstes Jahr komme ich wieder" flüsterte der Pharao und lief durch das Tor.  
Seto schnappte verlegen nach Luft, wurde rot im Gesicht und dann legte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.**

„**Ich warte" flüsterte er und drehte sich zu den anderen um, „na wer will nach Hause gefahren werden?"**


	2. Zweites Weihnachten

Zweites Weihnachten 

„**Seto gehen wir..." Mokuba kam in das Büro seines Bruders gestürmt der sofort aufsprang und den Laptop zuknallte.**

„**Ja wir gehen, sofort." Er packte den 14jährigen am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Darauf hatte er ein ganzes Jahr gewartet, sehnsüchtig sogar.  
Nun gut es war ja nicht so das er nicht daran gezweifelt hätte. Aber all die Zweifel waren mit dem Beginn der Weihnachtszeit verschwunden. Die freudige Erwartung hatte ihn seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom stehen lassen, es kribbelte ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen wenn er nur daran dachte. Und sein Herz schlug wie wild als er mit seinem Bruder ins Auto stieg. **

**Den warmen Mantel, die Hose und den Pullover hatte er schon vor Tagen in den Kofferraum gelegt. Nur zur Vorsicht.  
Natürlich war es Schwachsinn. Zu glauben er wäre wieder dort war reiner Schwachsinn. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte Seto einiges schwachsinniges getan. Da war das nur halb so schlimm.**

„**Du bist ja ganz wild drauf" staunte Mokuba, „hast wohl gefallen an Weihnachtsmärkten gefunden."  
i Ganz sicher nicht/i schoss es Seto durch den Kopf. Mokuba zeigte ein Schmunzeln, sein Bruder kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Seto hatte sich seit dem Besuch von Atemu anders benommen. War manchmal einfach nur im Gedanken versunken, oder gar nett. Sogar Jounouchi hatte er einen Job in der Firma verpasst als es diesem mächtig dreckig ging. Und jetzt brannte der eiskalte und herzlose Seto Kaiba nur so darauf auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu fahren um...ja um was zu tun...? Glaubte er etwa das Atemu dort wieder sein würde? War es das?  
Mokuba sah seinen Bruder von der Seite prüfend an. Setos Augen leuchteten als würde er vor dem Duell seines Lebens stehen. Voller Vorfreude, voller Ungeduld. Und er raste mit 80km/h durch die Innenstadt.**

„**Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das er hierher kommt. Bitte, Seto ich kann nicht mehr" jammerte Mokuba Stunden später. Sie waren dreimal über den ganzen Weihnachtsmarkt gelaufen. Drei ganze Stunden. Und jedes Mal hatten sie mindestens zehn Minuten vor jedem Süßigkeitenstand ausgeharrt, eindeutig wartete sein Bruder nur auf Atemu.**

**Wieso nur? Was war nur geschehen? **

„**Du hast recht" seufzte Seto leise, es war eine schwachsinnige Idee gewesen. Leise aufstöhnend schlug er mit dem Kopf gegen die Hinterwand einer der Buden. Er war so ein Idiot.**

„**Tut das nicht weh" fragte plötzlich eine ihm gut bekannte Stimme, erschrocken fuhr er herum, da stand wirklich Atemu. Im Anzug den er ihm ein Jahr zuvor geschenkt hatte. Was nicht gerade bedeutete das dieser Anzug wärmer wäre als die Pharao-Klamotten. **

„**Es soll wehtun" erklärte Seto kalt während Mokuba den alten Freund herzlich begrüßte. Atemu sah ihn fragend an, mit seinen dunklen Augen, als ob er in Setos Herz sehen könnte. Und dieses schlug wie wild. Er konnte es selbst hören, spürte den Schlag bis in seinen Kopf hinein. Atemu war da, endlich, nach einem Jahr. Und Seto hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.**

„**Solln wir dich zu Yuugi fahren" fragte Mokuba. **

**i Nein/i schrie Seto innerlich. Wenn sie Atemu bei Yuugi ablieferten dann würde er selbst zu wenig von dem Pharao haben. Würde nicht mal mit ihm reden können.  
"Danke, das wäre super" nickte Atemu zustimmend, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Seto ab. Was dachte der Pharao gerade? Was dachte Seto gerade? Atemus Herz schlug selbst wie wild, doch man sah es ihm genauso wenig an wie dem Leiter der Kaiba Corporation. **

„**Wir haben auch was zu anziehen für dich, du musst ja schrecklich frieren" Mokuba griff nach Atemus Arm und zog ihn zum Auto, Seto folgte den Beiden nur langsam. Atemu war wieder da, und sicher bestimmt nur für wenige Tage. Wenn er wollte das etwas geschah dann musste es in diesen Tagen geschehen. Wenn er wollte das Atemu nicht mehr nach Ägypten zurückkehrte, dann musste er in diesen Tagen dafür einen guten Grund finden. Und wenn es fehl schlug dann musste er Atemu einen guten Grund geben wieder zu kommen. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte das er noch ein Jahr warten konnte. Worauf eigentlich? Worauf sollte er eigentlich warten?  
Der Kuss im letzten Jahr. Seufzend berührte der junge Mann die Stelle an seiner Wange. Mist das hatte Atemu gesehen, der daraufhin leicht die eigenen Lippen berührte. Während der Pharao nun lächelte wurde Seto rot wie noch nie zuvor. **

„**Atemu" Yuugi sprang aus dem Haus, seinem Freund in die Arme. Eifersucht brodelte in Seto auf, zum ersten Mal spürte er wie er am liebsten Yuugi den Hals umdrehen wollte, und das nur wegen einer dummen Umarmung. **

„**Aibou" Atemu strich dem Jüngeren sanft über den Rücken, Seto unterdrückte ein Knurren.**

„**Kommt doch rein" Yuugis Großvater stand in der Tür und sah alle auffordernd an. Selbst Seto und Mokuba:  
"Es gibt heißen Tee."**

**Normalerweise hätte Seto niemals eine solche Einladung angenommen. Aber diesmal war er sogar noch vor Yuugi im Haus. Nicht eine Sekunde würde er den Pharao mehr allein lassen, solange der da war. Und wenn er bei Yuugi übernachten müsste.**

**Während sie am Tisch in der Küche saßen, sah Seto Atemu nur schweigend an. Sein Blick wurde nur schweigend erwidert.**

**i Ich sollte mit ihm reden/i dachte Seto bei sich als er nach einer Stunde immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Aber was sollte er ihm sagen? Das er nicht wollte das Atemu wieder ging. Das er ihn bei sich behalten wollte. Das er ihn vielleicht sogar...liebte...nein letzteres war unmöglich. Er war Seto Kaiba, er empfand eine solche Liebe einfach nicht.**

**Ernst nickte er und sah auf seinen kalt gewordenen Tee. Seufzend stand er auf.  
"Gehen wir Mokuba."  
"Schade...lass uns doch noch bleiben" bat sein Bruder.**

„**Wir müssen noch viel für Morgen vorbereiten" Seto wollte weg, auf einmal wollte er weg. Weg von der Schweigerei und dem Anstarren. Weg von Atemu. Auch wenn sein Herz wieder wie wild schlug, als ob es sich dagegen wehren wollte.**

„**Ach stimmt ja" Mokuba zeigte ein Lächeln, „kommt ihr beide auch, so wie letztes Jahr."  
"Ja, den Anzug habe ich ja noch" Atemu schenkte Seto ein Lächeln das diesen schon wieder leicht rot um die Nase werden ließ. **

„**Ich bring dir später einen neuen" brummte dieser daraufhin.**

„**Benutz nicht wieder die Regenrinne" warnte Yuugi ihn, „die Klingel geht ja wieder."  
"Ich werde dran denken."**

Stunden später stand Seto Kaiba mit einem Paket erneut vor der Tür des Spieleladens. Er klingelte und schon hörte er wie jemand die Treppe runterkam. Schwerere Schritte als die von Yuugi, wahrscheinlich der Großvater. Bei dem würde er den Anzug lassen, und dann schnell wieder verschwinden.

**Die Tür öffnete sich und das war eindeutig nicht der Großvater der da stand. Das war Atemu.  
"Kaiba" Atemu lächelte sanft, Seto schluckte hart. Irgendwie klang es jetzt so falsch das Atemu ihn nicht mit Vornamen ansprach:  
"Komm doch rein."  
"Ich hab keine Zeit" er streckte dem Pharao das Paket hin, das war eindeutig falsch. Sehr falsch sogar, aber er konnte nicht anders. Die Hülle des eisigen Setos fallen zu lassen war sehr schwer wenn darunter der Vulkan brodelte.**

„**Wirklich nicht" in der Stimme von Atemu schwang Enttäuschung mit, das hatte Seto eindeutig nicht gewollt.**

„**Fünf Minuten" sprudelte es aus dem jungen Mann heraus, das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Aber schon ein paar Momente später saß er mit Atemu im Wohnzimmer auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin.   
"Yuugi schläft schon" erklärte der Pharao während er nach seiner heißen Tasse Kakao griff. Seto hatte auch so ein Getränk neben sich stehen. Aber er wusste das dieser Kakao so enden würde wie der Tee Stunden zuvor.**

„**Willst du nicht auch schlafen?"  
"Ich kann nicht" Atemu schüttelte schwach den Kopf, sah dann Seto fragend an. Was erwartete der Pharao bloß von ihm? Das er ihn ansprang wie ein wilder Hund und ihn genauso nahm? Das würde er sicher nicht tun. Aber ein Kuss vielleicht? Nein auch das konnte Seto nicht. Niemals...nicht jetzt...**

„**Willst du nicht für immer hier bleiben" Setos Stimme war plötzlich leise geworden, ungewollt leise.**

**Auf Atemus Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln.**

„**Du weißt es geht nicht..." er sprach es nicht aus, aber hinter diesem Satz lag ein leises „Noch nicht."**

**Seto hätte so gerne gewusst wann es denn möglich wäre, wann Atemu bleiben konnte. Es war möglich, das wusste der Leiter der Kaiba Corporation ganz genau. Aber er konnte es nicht fragen.  
Fast lautlos stand er auf und brachte die unberührte Tasse in die Küche zurück.**

„**Weiß ich das wirklich" fragte er, seine Kehle war dabei so trocken wie Jounouchis schlechte Witze.**

„**Nein" war die einzige Antwort des Pharaos, und ein Lächeln legte sich auf dessen blasse Lippen.**

„**Kommst du nächstes Jahr wieder" fragte Yuugi als sie wieder, wie im Jahr zuvor, vor dem Tor ins alte Ägypten standen.**

**Atemu sah zu Seto der irgendwie blass wirkte. Dann nickte er plötzlich.**

„**Ja" er ging zu Seto und zeigte ein liebevolles Lächeln. Atemu streckte sich und, ohne das die anderen sich umdrehen mussten küsste er Seto auf die andere Wange als im Jahr zuvor.**

„**Und vielleicht" flüsterte er leise, „ist es ja das letzte Jahr das du auf mich warten musst." Er strich eine Strähne von Setos Stirn und lief in das Tor, verschwand in seinem Reich.  
Seto stand noch lange da, vor ihm nur ein freies Feld. Ja, das würde das letzte Jahr sein in dem er warten musste.**


	3. Drittes Weihnachten

Drittes Weihnachten 

„**Mokuba" Seto Kaiba, Leiter der Kaiba Corporation, packte seinen Bruder am Arm, hob ihn hoch, warf ihn über die Schulter und verließ mit ihm eilig dessen Zimmer. Unterwegs zum Aufzug schnappte er den Mantel seines Bruders und warf diesen über die andere Schulter. **

**Mokuba hatte gerade mit seiner Freundin telefoniert. Seto kannte seinen Bruder, wenn der mit ihr redete dann dauerte das noch ewig.  
Aber er hatte nicht ewig Zeit. Er musste zum Weihnachtsmarkt, immerhin war es ein Tag vor Heiligabend. Der Tag an dem Atemu wieder kam. Und hoffentlich für immer blieb, er würde schon dafür sorgen.**

**Viel hatte sich verändert, sehr viel. Jounouchi war jetzt sein persönlicher Berater, sein Junior Chef, sein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Yuugi hatte den Laden seines Großvaters übernommen und expandiert. Honda und Anzu hatten geheiratet, Anzu war schwanger. Und Mokubas Freundin, hieß zufällig Rebecca. Ganz zufällig auch nur war sie blond und trug Brille.   
Seto gruselte es immer noch wenn er daran dachte wen sich sein kleiner Bruder geangelt hatte. Das Grauen hatte eindeutig einen neuen Namen.**

**Und der Freund des Grauens zappelte wie verrückt.**

„**Wahh Seto, was soll der Scheiß. Ich will mit Becci telefonieren."  
Becci, Seto lief ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Na ja wenigstens war sie einigermaßen gut beim duellieren.**

„**Wir müssen zum Weihnachtsmarkt."  
"Was soll ich da" fragte Mokuba während Seto ihn zum Auto trug, „du willst doch nur wegen Atemu hin, da kannst du auch alleine fahren."  
"Ich brauch einen guten Grund um hinzufahren. Atemu ist kein guter Grund."  
"Weil du nicht willst das dich alle für schwul halten" Seto setzte seinen Bruder auf den Beifahrersitz und machte ihn mit dem Gurt fest wie einen Fünfjährigen.**

„**Ich bin nicht schwul."  
"Dich halten aber trotzdem alle für schwul" fauchte Mokuba, „inklusive mir."  
"Mir ist das egal, ich weiß das ich nicht schwul bin."  
"Und wieso läufst du seit Tagen wie ein angeschossenes Wildschwein herum und packst dir dauernd an die Wange?"  
"Ich laufe nicht herum wie ein Wildschwein und ich teste die Wange ob sie gut rasiert ist."  
"Und wieso schreist du im Schlaf den Namen des Pharaos?"   
Seto wurde knallrot während er sich ins Auto setzte und dann losfuhr.**

„**Weil ich dein „Becci, oh Becci" mit irgendwas übertönen will" zischte er dann böse und raste durch die Straßen.**

**Endlich war es soweit, er würde ihn wiedersehen und nie wieder weggehen lassen. Immerhin hatte der Pharao es ihm versprochen, dann würde Seto endlich glücklich sein. Diesmal war alles anders, diesmal würde er Atemu gleich anspringen und küssen. Diesmal war ihm alles egal.**

„**Seto, bitte, lass uns nach Hause fahren" Mokuba sah seinen Bruder flehend an, „sieh doch, sie machen hier alles schon zu. Er kommt sicher nicht mehr. Vielleicht ist er schon bei Yuugi."  
Seto sah Mokuba traurig an, ja vielleicht war das wirklich der Fall. Seit sie am Morgen losgefahren waren liefen sie nun schon über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Seit fast 12 Stunden. Und weit und breit kein Pharao zu sehen.  
Was war wenn er nicht kam? Mokuba sah seinen großen Bruder fragend an, was würde Seto tun? Wie würde er sich fühlen?  
In den letzten Monaten, je näher Weihnachten kam, je mehr war der eiskalte Firmenchef aufgetaut. Er hatte vielen geholfen, viel nettes getan, besonders was Jounouchi anging. Und wenn Atemu jetzt nicht kam.**

**Seufzend stieg er neben seinen Bruder ins Auto, der Pharao musste einfach bei Yuugi sein. Sonst war es der Untergang.**

**Sonst würde vielleicht alles wieder so werden wie es früher war.**

**Oder sogar noch schlimmer.**

„**Nein" Yuugi Mutou schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „er ist nicht hier, es tut mir leid." Langsam konnte man beobachten wie etwas in Setos Gesicht geschah. Seine Augen wurden fast glasig, verloren den Glanz den sie schon seit Tagen inne hatten. Seine Haut wurde blass und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Zudem pressten sich seine Lippen aufeinander bis sie fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren, so blass wurden sie. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick.**

„**Bestimmt kommt er morgen" versuchte der junge Mann Mut zu machen, Seto nickte nur leicht und ging dann langsam zu seinem Auto zurück. Er setzte sich hinein, wartete auf Mokuba, und fuhr nicht los.**

„**Seto, er hat sich bestimmt nur verspätet" versuchte der 15jährige ihn Mut zuzusprechen. Aber Seto starrte nur auf die Scheibenwischer an seinem Auto. **

**Drei Stunden später nahm Mokuba sich ein Taxi und ließ seinen schweigenden Bruder zurück. Die Autoheizung würde ihn schon wärmen. **

**Am nächsten Morgen war Seto in seinem Auto eingeschlafen. Auf den Vordersitzen lag er zusammengerollt und schlief unruhig. Yuugi sah seufzend in das Auto und schüttelte den Kopf. Es sah nicht danach aus das Atemu noch kommen würde, und das würde Seto wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.  
Nach dem letzten Weihnachten war es kein Geheimnis mehr das Seto, Atemu liebte und es anders herum ebenfalls der Fall war. Wenn der Pharao nicht kommen konnte dann war sicher etwas dazwischen gekommen.**

„**Seto" vorsichtig klopfte Yuugi an die Scheibe der Seitentür, Seto regte sich etwas. Erneut klopfte der junge Mann an die Tür, jetzt schlug der Leiter der Kaiba Corp. die Augen auf. Und wurde rot. Anscheinend bemerkte er das seine Lage doch etwas peinlich war.**

**Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren fuhr er eilig davon, Yuugi schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Wie sehr hätte er seinem alten Rivalen doch dieses Glück gegönnt. Aber man bekam wohl nie das was man sich wünschte, auch nicht zu Weihnachten.**

„**Es wird sich nichts ändern, Mokuba" fauchte Seto Kaiba gereizt. **

** Von wegen , dachte sein Bruder nur missmutig. Es war der dritte Tag, Atemu war nicht aufgetaucht. Wütend darüber stürmte der junge Kaiba in das nächste Zimmer das er fand. Setos Arbeitszimmer, dort schloss Mokuba sich ein. Wieso auch nicht, es war gut wenn er seinem Bruder jetzt nicht über den Weg lief, der war mehr als nur gereizt.**

**Atemu war nicht gekommen, er würde auch nicht mehr kommen, Weihnachten war vorbei. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seiner Welt ein Glück gefunden das ihn dazu brachte sie alle hier, und besonders Seto, zu vergessen. Immerhin mussten Pharaonen auch heiraten und Kinder zeugen. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch diesen Priester Seto geschnappt, davon hatte sein Bruder ihm doch einmal erzählt. In einem Moment wo sie einfach nur dagesessen hatten und Kakao getrunken hatten.**

**Leise seufzend ging Mokuba um den Schreibtisch herum, langsam verschwand die Wut über seinen verletzten Bruder der ihm gerade die Telefonrechnung unter die Nase gehalten hatte, verlangt hatte das alles zu bezahlen was er telefoniert hatte.**

**Er setzte sich in den bequemen Chefsessel und sah gelangweilt auf den Tisch, ne Menge Papiere lagen darauf, und ein ziemlich zerknüllter Fetzen.  
Er war zerknüllt worden, zerrissen worden und wieder zusammen geklebt worden. Neugierig las Mokuba was darauf stand:  
Grund Nr. 10 Ich bin ein würdiger Gegner für dich**

**Grund Nr. 9 Ich schnarche nicht**

**Grund Nr. 8 Ich sehe gut aus**

**Grund Nr. 7 Ich bin reich...der war durchgestrichen und daneben stand: Ich kann dir alles bieten was du willst **

**Grund Nr. 6 Entgegen aller Gerüchte mag ich kuscheln, Romantik und gemütliche Abende vor dem Kamin**

**Grund Nr. 5 Ich würde alles für dich tun**

**Grund Nr. 4 Ich kenn dich schon ewig**

**Grund Nr. 3 Egal was kommt ich bin immer bei dir**

**Grund Nr. 2 Ich warte 365 Tage im Jahr auf dich und...**

**Grund Nr. 1 ...Ich liebe dich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. **

**Mokuba las den Text erneut, das hatte Seto geschrieben, es war eindeutig seine Schrift. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten?**


	4. Letztes Weihnachten

**Last Christmas**

„**Seto, ich fahr zum Weihnachtsmarkt" Mokuba Kaiba, 16 Jahre alt und fast so groß wie sein Bruder, nahm seinen dicken Wintermantel und schlüpfte hinein. Wieder war ein Jahr vergangen, ein ganzes Jahr, 365 lange Tage. **

„**Ja, ja" tönte eine genervte Stimme aus dem Büro.**

„**Ich nehme den Mercedes" erklärte Mokuba.**

„**Ja, ja" war die einzige Antwort. Mokuba war ein guter Fahrer, auch wenn er den Führerschein noch nicht lange und nur unter Vorbehalt inne hatte.**

„**Die Limousine" grinste Mokuba frech.**

„**Wenn du sterben willst kannst du das gerne machen" war die knurrende Antwort.**

„**Ja, ja" war die Antwort des jungen Mannes, dann lief er zum Aufzug der ins Parkhaus führte. In diesem einen Jahr war es anfangs sehr schwer gewesen. Sein großer Bruder hatte es nicht verwinden können das Atemu nicht gekommen war. Aber die Zeit heilt bekanntlich alle Wunden. Zum Frühling war Seto wieder ganz der Alte gewesen, auch wenn er manchmal einfach nur da saß und nachdenklich ins Leere starrte. Mokuba wusste das er dann an Atemu dachte, der sicher glücklich in seinem Reich lebte.**

** _Ob er Seto ganz vergessen hat_ , fragte er sich als er in das Auto stieg und den Motor anließ. Vielleicht hatte er schon zwei Kinder und war mit einer hübschen Frau verheiratet.**

**Seto sollte sich auch langsam mal was suchen. Sonst würden Jounouchis Kinder irgendwann die Firma übernehmen. Mokuba selbst hatte kein Interesse. Er fing nächstes Jahr mit einer Ausbildung zum Bäcker an.**

**Bäcker, als er das seinem Bruder eröffnet hatte war diese fast ohnmächtig geworden. Und gleich danach eine Bäckerei gekauft. Nur damit sein kleiner Bruder bei den Besten lernte, und nicht irgendwo.**

**Mokuba war das egal, solange er machen konnte was er wollte, war es ihm egal.**

**Gemütlich fuhr er durch die Straßen, er traf sich mit Rebecca am Weihnachtsmarkt, seine Freundin wollte unbedingt noch ein wenig Dekoration kaufen.**

**Frauen halt.**

„**Mokuba" Rebecca stand winkend am Stand für Weihnachtsschmuck woraufhin er sich zu ihr wandte und auf sie zuging. Wie er feststellen musste wurde sie tatsächlich jedes Jahr hübscher, ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Zu Sylvester wollte er ihr einen Antrag machen, nur Verlobung, für ne Heirat war es wirklich noch zu früh. Aber so konnte er ihr wenigstens zeigen das sie die Einzige für ihn war, und es immer sein würde. Und er konnte ihr so endlich Yuugi ganz austreiben. Diese Schwärmerei störte manchmal echt.**

„**Da bist du ja" freute sie sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, „ich warte schon seit zehn Minuten."  
"Es gab Stau auf der Hauptstraße, keine Ahnung was da wieder los war" wehrte Mokuba ab und nahm die Hand seiner Freundin um mit ihr über den Markt zu gehen. Jedes Jahr war er nun hier gewesen, immer mit seinem Bruder. Doch dieses Jahr konnte er es wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen, gerade wegen der Tatsache das Atemu sich auch dieses Jahr nicht mehr blicken lassen würde. Nie wieder würde der Pharao kommen. Es war wirklich schade, und Seto tat ihm schrecklich leid.**

„**Hey da ist doch Yuugi" staunte Rebecca plötzlich und zeigte auf einen Stand für Wollkleidung. Mokuba sah ruckartig hin, was machte Yuugi auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt, der junge Firmenleiter hatte diesen Trubel doch noch nie gemocht.**

**Und als Mokuba die gesuchte Person entdeckte erschrak er heftig, das war nicht Yuugi, das war Atemu.**

„**Du bist halb durchgefroren" stellte Rebecca fest als die drei im Auto saßen und der Pharao an einem heißen Kakao nippte.**

„**Ich muss irgendwann noch etwas gewachsen sein" bibberte Atemu, „ich hab einfach nicht mehr in die Klamotten gepasst."  
"Wieso bist du letztes Jahr nicht gekommen" platzte es aus Mokuba raus.**

„**Es ist leider nicht so einfach gewesen wie ich dachte" Atemus Stimme wurde immer leiser, „ich dachte ich suche einfach so einen neuen Pharao und verzieh mich dann. Leider war mein lieber Cousin von meiner Idee sehr wenig begeistert. Wir haben alleine drei Monate darüber gestritten, und drei weitere darum das er Pharao werden sollte. Er wollte nicht. Er hat es einfach nicht eingesehen. Als ich ihn dann soweit hatte musste ich meine Geschäfte abschließen. Da war Weihnachten schon vorbei. Und dann noch die ganzen Feierlichkeiten. Ich bin froh das ich es bis jetzt geschafft habe. Vorgestern dachte ich noch ich komm da gar nicht mehr weg."  
"Ich fahr dich zu Yuugi" seufzte Mokuba. Und dann würde er nach Haus rasen um seinem Bruder davon zu erzählen.**

„**Ich dachte eher..." Atemu brach den Satz ab, vielleicht war das keine gute Idee.**

„**Ich sag meinem Bruder Bescheid" winkte Mokuba ab, „du kriegst ihn sicher heute noch zu sehen."  
**

„**Ich will ihn nicht sehen" donnerte die Stimme von Seto Kaiba durch die Gänge des riesigen Gebäudes.**

„**Aber er ist nur wegen dir gekommen" donnerte die Stimme von Mokuba Kaiba zurück.**

„**Das ist mir scheiß egal" war die fast schreiende Antwort, „von mir aus kann er in drei Tagen dahin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ich will ihn nicht sehen."  
"Er ist gekommen um zu bleiben, bei dir zu bleiben, für immer."  
"Soll er doch bleiben wo er will, nicht bei mir." Jetzt brüllte Seto richtig.**

„**Schon wieder ein Streit" fragte Mai die gerade mit ihrem Ehemann durch die Gänge lief.**

„**Frag lieber nicht" der blonde, junge Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht, „Mokuba hat erzählt das Atemu zurück ist. Seto mag ihn wohl nicht sehen."  
"Man hört es, lautstark. Komm wir müssen noch die Lohnabrechnungen machen. Wenn wir jetzt nicht anfangen sind wir morgen nicht fertig."  
"Ja gehen wir." Die Beiden gingen weiter, in diesem Moment wurde hinter ihnen die Tür aufgerissen. Mokuba stürmte aus dem Zimmer.**

„**Du bist ja nur zu feige ihm unter die Augen zu treten" schrie der 16jährige.**

„**Nein" brüllte Seto zurück, „ich habe nur keinen Bock darauf wieder enttäuscht zu werden." Mit diesen Worten wurde die Tür zugeknallt, so stark das sie fast aus den Angeln fiel.**

„**Du sturer Esel."  
"Mehlwurm."  
"Eisklotz."  
"Weichei."  
"Was für ein Niveau" stellte Jounouchi fest.**

„**Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor" grinste seine Frau.**

„**Hey, aber nicht von mir!"  
"Von wem denn sonst?"**

"Er will dich nicht sehen" Mokuba sah seufzend auf seine heiße Tasse Tee.

„**Wieso nicht" in der Stimme des ehemaligen Pharaos schwang Enttäuschung mit.**

„**Er hat wohl Angst das du ihn noch mal so sitzen lässt."  
"Ich bin wegen ihm hier" seufzte Atemu, „wieso tut er mir das jetzt an? Nur weil ich einmal nicht gekommen bin, obwohl ich es versprochen habe."  
"Eben deswegen, du hattest es versprochen. Du hättest wenigstens eine Nachricht schicken können, einen Boten oder sonst was."  
"Du weißt, wir kennen kein Weihnachten. Ich musste immer ganze Kalender umrechnen um auch nur eure derzeitige Jahreszeit herauszufinden. Und wenn man soviel zu tun hat, dann passiert das manchmal das man es vergisst. An einem Tag war noch Sommer und als ich das nächste Mal gerechnet habe war schon Sylvester. Und das nächste Problem hatte an die Tür geklopft. Doch jetzt bin ich hier, und ich will zu ihm."  
"Ich frag ihn noch mal...er beruhigt sich sicher bald wieder und dann kommt er vielleicht sogar her."**

Es war tiefste Nacht, alle schliefen schon als Seto Kaiba vor dem Haus stand in dem Yuugi wohnte. Und Atemu wahrscheinlich tief und fest schlief. Das einzige Licht das die Straße erhellte war das beleuchtete Rentier das in Yuugis Garten stand. Sonst war es stockfinster.

**Lange stand Seto vor dem Haus, wusste nicht was er tun sollte, dann drehte er sich um, setzte sich ins Auto und fuhr wieder weg. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen, es war vorbei, für immer.**

„**Es ist hoffnungslos" Mokuba strich sich das verschwitzte Haar von der Stirn als er am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zur Dusche war. Wieder hatte er sich mit seinem Bruder gestritten, und wieder hatte es das gleiche Ergebnis wie am Vortag gehabt. Wenn Seto doch wüsste wie sehr Atemu darunter litt.**

**Seufzend stellte er sich unter die Dusche, er musste einen Plan machen, irgendetwas das seinen Bruder dazu brachte sich Atemu zu stellen. Irgendwas, was Atemu zeigte das Seto ihn liebte...einen guten Grund.   
Mokuba kreischte laut auf, wieso einen guten Grund, es gab doch zehn! Blitzschnell duschte er zu Ende, trocknete sich ab, zog sich an und raste in sein Zimmer. Er hatte doch diesen Zettel aufgehoben.   
Verzweifelt durchsuchte er sein ganzes Zimmer. Da war er, der zerknüllte, geklebte und sehr alte Fetzen auf dem die zehn Gründe standen. Jetzt noch ein Umschlag, rein damit, Briefmarke und Adresse drauf und ab damit zur Post. Nein besser, Mokuba rannte zum Parkhaus, schnappte sich das nächste Auto (hoffentlich vermisste Seto seinen Ferrari nicht) und fuhr damit zu Yuugis Haus um den Brief persönlich in den Briefkasten zu werfen.  
Also wenn das nicht half, dann half gar nichts mehr.**

„**Ein Brief von Yuugi" es war der 25. Dezember als Seto Kaiba seine Post durchsah. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, falsch er hatte gar nicht geschlafen. Aber das würde sich sicher bald nachholen lassen.**

**Seufzend riss er den Umschlag auf und holte einen Brief hervor. Darauf stand:**

** Grund Nr. 10 Nur gegen mich ist das Duellieren für dich spannend.**

**Grund Nr. 9 Ich träume nur von dir.**

**Grund Nr. 8 Ich finde dich unheimlich anziehend und attraktiv.**

**Grund Nr. 7 Ich kann dir zwar nicht alles bieten aber meine Liebe hast du auf jeden Fall für dich alleine.**

**Grund Nr. 6 Ich mag auch gemeinsames Baden bei Kerzenlicht, Frühstück am Bett und Spaziergänge im verschneiten Wald.**

**Grund Nr. 5 Meine Gedanken, meine Taten und mein Leben gehören schon seit langem nur dir.**

**Grund Nr. 4 Ich kannte dich schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, und ich wusste in diesem Moment das ich dir gehöre. Dir allein.**

**Grund Nr. 3 Eine Sekunde ohne dich ist schlimmer als die Hölle.**

**Grund Nr. 2 Ich bete jeden Tag dafür das ich nicht mehr auf dich warten muss und...**

**Grund Nr. 1 ...Ich liebe dich mehr als es Worte beschreiben können. **

**Atemu **

**Seto las den Brief noch zwei Mal, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ er es zu das eine Träne in alle Öffentlichkeit, seine Augen verließ. Leise schluchzte er auf, dann ließ er die gesamte Post fallen und rannte zum Aufzug. Verdammt, defekt. Er lief zur Treppe und raste sie herunter zum Parkhaus. Wo war der Ferrari? Hatte Mokuba den etwa wieder genommen? Er nahm den Mercedes und einen Moment später war er auf der Straße. Diesmal würde er alles richtig machen. Diesmal würde er ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen.**

**Seto erreichte Yuugis Haus in dem Moment in dem Atemu gerade aus der Tür kam. Er hatte einen Koffer dabei. Wollte der ehemalige Pharao etwa weg?  
Mit quietschenden Reifen parkte Seto sein Auto vor dem Haus und stolperte fast aus dem Auto.**

**Er stürzte auf Atemu zu, war der etwa gewachsen? Egal. Keuchend sah er ihn an? Atemu erwiderte den Blick mit großen Augen.**

„**Bleib hier" keuchte Seto, „bitte, bleib hier...bei mir..."  
Atemu sah ihn fragend an, dann streckte er sich etwas und küsste Seto sanft auf die Lippen.**

**In seinem Körper begann es zu brennen, alles in Seto drängte ihn dazu das dies nicht der letzte Kuss bleiben durfte. **

**Er nahm den Koffer und warf ihn weg, packte sich den ehemaligen Pharao und zog ihn an sich um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.**

**Der Koffer indes landete irgendwo im Garten, sprang auf und einige Geschenke fielen heraus.  
"Für Jounouchi" stand auf einem der kleinen Kärtchen an den Paketen.**


End file.
